In the prior art, customer relation management systems (also referred to as call centers or automatic call distribution systems) receive incoming calls and route these calls to agents attached to the customer resource management system so that the agents can assist customers. Within the prior art, it is known for CRM systems to be quite large and have hundreds of agents that are connected to the CRM system. A CRM system may service a plurality of corporations with sets of agents being assigned to each corporation. This allows the agents to have experience with the needs of the customers of a particular corporation. In addition, it is known to have certain agents who are considered experts on a particular subject, and the less skilled agents can transfer customers to the more skilled agents for additional information.